


Christmas with you, Han Jumin

by Silverheart94



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Love, MC - Freeform, Snow, WillbeWhiteChristmas, jumin han - Freeform, santa, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9010858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart94/pseuds/Silverheart94
Summary: The lights and the Christmas decoration along the street were beautiful and exciting. You walked and finally, you reached C&R building. It's Christmas night and usually people will spend it with their beloved ones which in your case, you wanted to spend it with your dear husband, Han Jumin. You decided to pop into his office today as a surprise for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas One-shot with our C&R Director, Han Jumin. 
> 
> Please enjoy~~

Christmas with you, Han Jumin

 

"Ah, 2 hot hazelnut latte please. Venti-sized. Thank you." The barista just smiled after you finished your order while nodding his head. When he asked you if you had anything else you wanted to order, you shook your head and just smiled. It's Christmas night and usually people will spend it with their beloved ones which in your case, you wanted to spend it with your dear husband, Han Jumin. Knowing how busy he always be, you decided to pop into his office today as a surprise. He already informed you that he could not be home early and apologized to you. Oh well, there's not harm making a surprise to him once in a while right?

After saying thank you to the barista who made your drinks, carefully, you held those 2 cups and made your way to C&R building which was situated just 200 meters from the coffee shop. The streets already filled up with people everywhere. Couples were showing happy faces and holding hands while walking. You just smiled and feeling a little bit excited to meet Jumin. To be exact, both of you were busy actually. With him handling his company and you who just got a job as a part-time tutor at an established English centre. You loved your job and received several complaints about it from Jumin who wanted you to stay home. Nevertheless, he complied with your wish, with a condition that you can only work part-time only. You accepted it, at least you have something to do and not lazing around. If it was to his decision, he wanted to pamper you as much as he could and no, no work for you.

The lights and the Christmas decoration along the street were beautiful and exciting. You walked and finally, you reached C&R building. You already texted Jaehee to meet you at the lobby and asked her to keep it as a secret. The guard at the door already recognized you and let you in. Smiling, you wished him 'Merry Christmas' before going in. At the lobby, you could see a familiar face came to you. "Jaehee!" You called her eagerly.

"Mrs Han. Merry Christmas." Jaehee replied.

"Jaehee, please. We are friends right?. Just call me MC. No need to be so formal with me." Jaehee nodded and smiled at you. "Is Jumin still in his office?" You continued asking.

"Yes, MC. It's Christmas but suddenly we have an urgent project that needs to be settled as soon as possible. Knowing Mr Han, he will try to finish it today and which is why right now, at 8pm he's still stuck in his office. And I'm here also. Tsk, tsk." Jaehee made a gesture of wiping her tear. "I really want to watch Zen's performance tonight and I guess I will have to miss it." You felt pity with Jaehee and asked her to hold the two cups of lattes while you dug into your handbag, searching for something.

"Haa, here it is. Merry Christmas Jaehee!. I specially asked Zen to reserve this ticket for you and if you go now, you can still catch his show. His show will start at 9pm and that's plenty of time for you to grab a cab to go to the theater. You don't want to miss Zen's nude scene right?" You winked at Jaehee while giggling.

"Oh my." Jaehee was surprised. "MC, you really know what I want for this Christmas and ehem, watching Zen's nude scene is a must for a professional fan girl like me." You felt satisfied looking Jaehee's face was brimming happily. "But, how about work?. I can't just leave Mr Han here." said Jaehee, looking gloomy again.

You placed both of your hand at Jaehee's shoulder and said. "I will handle Jumin. You just go and watch Zen's show. Besides, it's Christmas and the usual Jumin I know will already finish his work at least 80% by now." You winked again and this time Jaehee laughed a bit.

"That's true MC. Well then, I will accept your offer and rush off to the theater now. Thank you for the ticket and nothing makes me more happy than sitting in the first row for Zen's performance." She gave back the lattes and took the ticket. "Thank you MC!, she shouted a bit as she was running. May you have a splendid evening with Mr Han and thank you for the ticket! I'll make sure to repay this soon." You just waved her goodbye and made your way to Jumin's office.

You reached at his office's door. Knocking 3 times before you heard his deep, baritone voice from inside asking you to come in. His office's room was huge and the colour chosen for it was so like Jumin. His room was showing how powerful and determined the owner can be. It was neat and pleasing to your eyes. In fact, his choice of furniture was also elegant but strong like him. As you went inside, he was busy looking at his papers and not lifting up his head, he said. "Assistant Kang, could you prepare me a summary for this project to be used for presentation. I need it in 2 days time."

Trying to suppressing your laugh, you answered him. "I don't think that will be possible Mr Han. You see, I'm not assistant Kang." He immediately looked up and saw you. His gaze soften when seeing you in front of his desk. "But, I brought you a cup of hazelnut latte for this cold night" You placed the cups on the table, not breaking eye contact with him. He just followed your action with his eyes and also not breaking his gaze off you too. You intentionally dragged your index finger on his table and made way to his chair that he was sitting. You made your way in front of him, he grabbed your hand and kissed it lovingly.

"Why are you here love?. It's not a dream right, Mrs.Han?" He just knew you would blushed when he called you like that. Biting your lips a bit, you walked towards him. He was still observing you and god, how he loved you when you bit your lips.

"It's not a dream you silly Jumin. I'm here as a Santa to take you away from your work. Ho Ho Ho." This time, you intentionally placed yourself onto his lap, where he accepted it gladly. He let out a deep groan when you sat on his lap but in pleasant way. His wife was really tempting him at the moment.

Caressing your cheek, he let out a deep laugh of his after hearing your answer. "So, I assume this Santa has already did something to Assistant Kang for her not showing up back in the office and she just texted me 'Thank you and please spend your Christmas with your loved ones?" Said Jumin while reading the text from his phone.

"I gave Jaehee, Zen's musical show ticket for tonight." You stopped your words for a while before continuing, "You are not mad are you?. I let Jaehee go and it's Christmas night." You felt guilty for making that decision when Jumin just stayed silent. You were waiting for his response but in vain. You felt quite dejected when he gave you no response that you let go of his grip and walked away from him while muttering 'Sorry' to him. Your heart felt heavy immediately, you could feel your eyes were brimming tears but you still managed to control it. It was then your body was being pulled back and enwrapped in an embrace. Jumin hugged you from back, firmly and closely to his chest. Both of you stayed still for a while, and it was a lie if you said that you were not enjoying his warmth throughout your body.

You could feel his breath near your ear and you twitched a bit, feeling warm breath. He put his lips closely to your left ear. "Well, love. Did I succeed to make you shocked?" His whispered to your ear. "How's my acting?" he asked and chuckled before repositioning your body to face him this time.

"Jumin!" you cried his name before he hugged you back into his arms. This time, you snuggled your way to his chest and hugged him closely, wrapping your arms behind his. "Sorry love. I just felt I need to repay back your surprise to me. You are right, I do need to stop working for a while. Father will be furious if he known that I am still working at this time and not spending time with you or bringing you for a dinner with him." He brushed your hair before continuing his words. "I'm in fact, am very glad seeing you here. I felt like Santa has approved my wish for me to spend my time with you. Is not that I believe in Santa though. It's just, I do want to spend my time with you and it seems my pray has been answered. And for Jaehee's case, I will let it go for today." You just giggled, hearing his answer.

You let go of his hug and looked him directly into his eyes. "As your Santa for today, what does Han Jumin want before Christmas end?"

He made a face like he was thinking of something. As if he just figured out what he wanted, he cupped your face and pecked your lips. "You. I want you MC. I want to spend this remaining time with my wife." He just smirked when he looked at your surprised face due to his sudden kiss just now. Teasing you by kissing your nape, your adrenaline worked way to fast, making your face redden. He dragged his lips slowly until he pecked your lips again, grinning.

"Did I ever tell you that your flushed face is one of my favourite thing to lookout for?." He brushed his thumb onto your lips before continuing. "No dear, I'm just teasing you. I'm thinking about having a date with you like commoners do."

You blushed again but nodded vigorously. Making gestures like you were waving a wand, you said. "Your Santa is more than pleased to fulfill your wish. Where should we go?"

"I heard commoners always talked about a Christmas tree that every couple always go to ensure their relationship stays till the end. We are married of course and I'm yours forever."

"Yup, sure. Let's go. It's not often you can see Han Jumin proposed things like this." You let out a chuckle again, excited seeing Jumin's adorable reaction. You knew he liked this kind of thing. He just like a child, seeks for new adventure. Doing what commoners do was an adventure for him who lived a lifestyle where normal people could only fantasize.

He took his blazer, arranged few stuffs and off both of you went to the Christmas tree. The tree was nothing that extraordinary but the fact that both of you were spending your time together was something memorable. Both of you chose to walk, holding hands like other couples did and it was worth it. His large hand wrapped yours perfectly and he was holding it like he was treasuring something valuable. In front of the tree, he hugged you again while looking at the tree together. "Your lips are getting cold love." He commented when you tip-toed a bit and left a chaste kiss onto his.

"Then, warm me up Jumin." With that, he gladly aimed for your lips and kissed you. Knowing Jumin, you knew he could not care less for the people nearby. You just closed your eyes and enjoyed his kiss. As you were kissing, you felt something soft on your forehead. You opened your eyes and almost jumped excitedly. "Jumin, look. Snow is coming down." He looked up, still not letting you free from his embrace, he just smiled. One of those rare smile that people would be dying to see but you were privileged to actually see his smile. His warm smile looked content and happy, watching the snow came down. You could not feel more blessed than this.

The rest of the night you just spent it with cuddling to each other at your penthouse in living room while watching movie 'Home Alone'. He never watched that movie before, so it was an entertaining night for both of you. Just before the movie ended, you felt asleep on his shoulder. Seeing you fell asleep soundly, he switched off the TV and carried you back into bedroom. Spooning you into his arms, kissed your head, Jumin also followed you to the dream world.

 

FIN~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for reading and don't be afraid to leave comment down below. 
> 
> P/S: Merry Christmas!  
> 


End file.
